Apenas diga a verdade - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: - A verdade, Granger? - Fred sorriu maliciosamente, esquecendo que não deveria provoca-la, deu um passo encostando seu corpo ao dela. - Você fica uma coisinha irresistível quando está tão irritada. - Cochichou e se afastou para apreciar Hermione corar e os demais parentes fitarem, confusos. - Até mais, docinho. – Aparatou. Fugiu. Não estava pronto para revelar a verdade.


A cozinha da Toca estava parcialmente cheia para o jantar. Muitas risadas, conversas e brincadeiras. Molly recostou-se em seu querido Arthur, a maravilhosa sensação de plenitude de alguns filhos juntos: Ron, Ginny, os gêmeos. Então, toda a harmonia foi quebrada com os gritos da recém-chegada Hermione Granger.

\- Seu mequetrefe, estúpido, imbecil! - A bruxa rugiu apontando sua varinha para Fred, que somente aumentou o sorriso zombeteiro, em sua opinião: Hermione ficava deslumbrante brava daquela maneira.

\- O que eu fiz? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com cinismo, tomou um gole de sua cerveja, fingido surpresa enquanto secretamente tinha contado os minutos pela invasão da mulher.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Weasley. - Se olhar matasse, com certeza, o ruivo já teria morrido. - Devolva as chaves do meu apartamento! – Berrou.

Todos encaravam em choque o ataque raivoso: George sorria observando o gêmeo, seus olhos brilhando em conhecimento, pois Fred estava desesperado por atenção. Ronald levantou-se derrubando a cadeira e praticamente voando até a melhor amiga arrancando sem delicadeza a varinha dela... Depois se afastou até o outro lado da cozinha. Hermione podia ser muito perigosa quando furiosa.

\- Acalme-se, mulher! - Ginny mandou com as mãos no quadril, numa pose perfeita da mãe. - Respire fundo, Mione. - Fitou a amiga e o irmão, um sorriso de compreensão apareceu. - O que, Fred, te fez agora?

Hermione inspirou profundamente, a adrenalina deixando gradativamente seu organismo. Puxou uma cadeira e largou-se sobre ela, levou as mãos ao cabelo os soltando sem cerimônia, os cachos desceram selvagens por toda extensão de suas costas, ela suspirou, encarou então a amiga.

\- Frederick surrupiou a chave do meu apartamento, pois ele está proibido de aparatar lá ou ir pela lareira. - Explicou irritada, lançando um olhar mortal para o homem. - E agora, absolutamente tudo... Está ao contrário, eu tentei todos os contrafeitiços e nada volta ao normal... E meu gato está azul e quando eu abro a porta de qualquer cômodo toca uma música irritante... - Hiperventilou, tomada novamente pela cólera, manchas vermelhas subiam pelo pescoço e bochechas. - Eu não posso voltar para lá, eu vou enlouquecer...

Molly levantou-se comovida pelo desespero da filha adotiva, então antes de matar seu filho imprudente, cuidaria para morena não ter um ataque cardíaco. A matriarca puxou Hermione para um abraço acolhedor e lançou um olhar fulminante para Fred ao sentir algumas lágrimas molharem seu vestido. Sentiu George tocar seu ombro, num pedido mudo para Sra. Weasley soltar Hermione, ainda estava receosa, mas se afastou.

\- Eu vou desfazer, Mione, não chore. - O bruxo limpou as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto bonito da bruxa... Fred tinha passado dos limites. Cabia a George limpar a bagunça do outro, como sempre.

\- Você sabe que minha cópia ajudou, não é? - Fred indagou com uma expressão endurecida, os olhos chispando, enciumados. Odiava como a bruxa estava cada dia mais próxima de seu gêmeo e não dele.

\- Eu não acredito em você, Weasley. - Hermione o encarou, a voz transpassando exasperação. - Qual o seu problema comigo? - Questionou buscando resposta naqueles olhos tempestivos. - Por que me odeia? - Havia dor ali.

A família presente encarou Fred, curiosos. O ruivo revirou os olhos, arrependido daquilo... Não queria que Hermione chorasse ou o odiasse, somente desejava que os lindos olhos castanhos, a boca tentadora, a mente inteligente e toda ela voltassem a enxerga-lo... Hermione praticamente tinha o expulsado de sua vida sem maiores explicações, dessa forma recorreu as brincadeiras para aproxima-la novamente. Percebeu que tinha se excedido e a culpa inundou seu cérebro, além da vontade de arrancar os braços do gêmeo que enlaçavam protetoramente a morena... Será que Hermione estava apaixonada por seu irmão? Não aguentaria aquilo.

\- Desculpe. - Pediu colocando as mãos nos bolsos, um silvo baixo passou pela mesa, era raro um dos gêmeos admitir um erro. - Eu exagerei,... Hermione, eu nunca a odiaria. - Ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, culpado.

\- Devolva minhas chaves. - Mandou e num rompante, largou George, e deu dois passos até ficar cara a cara com o homem. - Eu vou desculpa-lo quando me falar os motivos que o levaram a transformar meu apartamento naquela loucura. - Seus olhares estavam conectados, e uma atmosfera elétrica os envolvia. - Quero toda a verdade...

\- A verdade, Granger? - Fred sorriu maliciosamente, esquecendo que não deveria provoca-la, deu um passo encostando seu corpo ao dela. - Você fica uma coisinha irresistível quando está tão irritada. - Cochichou e se afastou para apreciar Hermione corar e os demais parentes fitarem, confusos. - Até mais, docinho. – Aparatou. Fugiu. Não estava pronto para revelar a verdade.

#

Hermione revirou os olhos pela quarta vez em menos de dez minutos. Ginny insistiu para que ela comemorasse seu 23º aniversário numa balada. Abriu o guarda-roupa e agradeceu mentalmente a George que retirou todos os malditos encantamentos de seu apartamento e devolveu a chave furtada. Há semanas não encontrava com Fred ou ouvia notícias dele e, por mais que negasse, sentia uma saudade sufocante do ruivo encrenqueiro.

\- Eu vou! - Cedeu somente para calar a melhor amiga. - Como Harry aguenta sua tagarelice? Ele é um santo. - Zombou no que a ruiva mostrou a língua.

\- Use esse vestido. - Ginny ignorou a provocação e apontou para a roupa vermelha, tirou a varinha do bolso e mandou um patrono para o namorado e os irmãos informando o local e horário para o encontro.

\- Gin. - Hermione suspirou. - Fred vai? – Havia um misto de sentimentos naquela pergunta... Apesar de manter uma distância durante as últimas semanas, ela jamais ficou realmente sem vê-lo. Não conseguia, a morena precisava ao menos do sorriso contagiante dele em sua vida.

\- Sim. - A ruiva disfarçou o sorriso. - Eu sei que está nervosa com ele, porém Fred te adora. Todos sabem disso! - Defendeu. - E ele está meio maluco com você o ignorando... Por que está fazendo isso?

\- Não estou. – Ginny a encarou, cética. - Nem sei por que ele faz tanta questão da minha presença. – Hermione revirou os olhos, desgostosa. - Sendo que quando eu o visitava na loja, Frederick sempre parecia muito ocupado dando atenção para dezenas de mulheres lindas e interessantes para lembrar-se de mim.

\- Isso na sua voz é ciúme? - Ginny interrogou com uma risadinha ao notar o rubor da amiga. - Além disso, você e George estão bem próximos... – Insinuou.

\- O que?! - Indignou-se. - George significa exatamente igual você, Ron e Harry. - Respirou fundo, buscando paciência e resolveu ignorar a pergunta sobre ciúmes.

\- E Fred? - A ruiva questionou insistentemente, os olhos brilhando maliciosos.

\- Frederick é um idiota! - Sentenciou. - Vou tomar meu banho. - Praticamente fugiu da bruxa de cabelos cor de fogo e seus questionamentos desconfortáveis.

A renomada boate, Green Fairy, no centro de Londres estava lotada, os convidados já aguardavam na mesa reservada: Harry, Ron acompanhado da namorada Lilá, Lee junto de Katie, George, Luna e Fred Weasley. Todos sorridentes e bebendo quando Ginny e Hermione chegaram.

\- Parabéns, Mione! - Todos saudaram e ergueram seus copos.

Fred analisou Hermione detalhadamente, ela estava maravilhosa! Recebeu uma cotovelada do irmão e arrumou a postura. Tinha sido forçado pelo gêmeo a revelar seus motivos para não deixar a mulher em paz e tinha sido bom... George abriu sua mente ressaltando seus exageros e o provocou o suficiente para tomar uma atitude adequada, até porque uma garota como aquela não ficaria solteira para sempre. Além disso, esclareceu que sua relação era inteiramente fraternal com Granger.

Viu todos os amigos a cumprimentarem, sorriu marotamente e aproximou-se deslizando um braço por sua cintura informalmente, ela retesou o corpo.

\- Você está linda, Mione. - Murmurou em seu ouvido e sorriu ao perceber o arrepio. - Ainda está muito irritada comigo? - Indagou roucamente.

\- Obrigada, Weasley. - Hermione separou-se corada, os olhos duros tentando descobrir as intenções do homem. – E não, eu não o desculpei. – Afirmou.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer algo, Ginny a arrancou de seus braços e entregou uma dose de tequila para a aniversariante que virou o conteúdo determinada a aproveitar sua festa e não pensar no que sentiu quando o ruivo a abraçou. Junto das outras mulheres foram para pista de dança. Fred bufou irritado e voltou-se para os homens da mesa.

\- Admita você está totalmente caído pela Granger. - Lee exclamou jocoso.

\- Eu sabia! - Ron riu sozinho e terminou seu drink. - Agindo como um idiota carente. - Zombou. - Sem chances, Freddie, é da Hermione que estamos falando...

\- Uma bruxa incrível que merecesse ser bem cuidada. - Harry fulminou o melhor amigo, ele parecia o único realmente a acreditar que, Fred e Hermione, tornar-se-iam um casal. - E, Fred, evite aborrece-la novamente com pegadinhas.

O bruxo ruivo revirou os olhos para a falação desnecessária do seu interesse amoroso na aniversariante. Virou sua terceira dose de tequila e permitiu-se desfrutar a queimação da bebida. Perdeu-se em estratégias de aproximação, sem querer parecer um babaca. Ainda não sabia sequer porque ela o afastou primeiramente, eles eram tão grudados após a guerra. Hermione confundia sua cabeça.

\- Mano. - George tocou seu ombro. - Vá atrás de Hermione. - Mandou ao visualizar na pista cheia um bruxo bem atirado tentando dançar com a amiga.

Fred não desobedeceu, foi rapidamente até a rodinha que as garotas tinham feito, notou que os amigos o seguiram. Hermione estava esquivando-se do toque de um cara loiro e quando viu o ruivo suspirou, aliviada. O Weasley esbarrou no outro e puxou a morena pela cintura grudando seus corpos e a obrigando entrar num ritmo muito mais intenso do que estava dançando... O loiro não querendo um confronto tentou dançar com a bruxa ruiva. Porém, os rapazes tinham decidido acompanhar cada mulher dali: Harry com Ginny; Lee com Katie; Ron com Lilá e George com Luna... Desiludido, o estranho saiu da pista.

\- Continue dançando, Mione. - Fred pediu. O cheiro dela nublando sua mente, ela quase parou os movimentos, todavia resolveu aproveitar o momento.

Fred grudou as costas de Hermione em seu peito, as mãos descendo dominantes pela lateral do corpo feminino e apertando um pouco abaixo do osso do quadril. Hermione ofegou. Ela estava com o coração acelerado e o suor descendo por sua coluna. Sentia-se quente. E a música continuava frenética em seus ouvidos. As mãos da mulher agarraram o pescoço sardento quando ela virou-se num giro ousado, e desceram por toda extensão do tronco dele. Eles encararam-se. Vibrantes. Excitados. Ofegantes.

Hermione impulsivamente fugiu... Céus! O que tinha sido aquilo?

\- Droga! - Fred praguejou antes de correr pelo mesmo trajeto da aniversariante, esbarrou em várias pessoas e não ligou, precisava encontra-la.

A mulher saiu da boate, estremecendo com a mudança brusca de temperatura, tinha deixado o casaco e a bolsa na mesa. Hermione inspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar todas as malditas sensações de seu corpo... Meses tentando esquecer a paixão pelo Weasley para fraquejar agora,... Era ridículo! Frederick nunca a olharia como uma mulher, sempre seria a amiga autoritária e praticamente irmã.

\- Hermione. - Fred a puxou pelos ombros, desceu suas mãos pelos braços arrepiados e entrelaçou suas mãos. - Por que correu?

A mulher não respondeu imediatamente. Ela estava paralisada com a imagem do ruivo descabelado de sorriso maroto, ele tinha um brilho nos olhos que não conseguia decifrar, as mãos quentes apertando as suas e fazendo pequenas descargas elétricas percorrem seu corpo...

\- Solte-me. - Tremeu. - Por favor, Fred.

\- Não. - O ruivo a trouxe para ainda mais perto, cruzando seus braços na cintura esbelta, ela corou. - Eu quero a verdade. - Exigiu obstinado, nem o vento gelado o distraia. - Por que está me afastando? Por que está tão determinada a me odiar? Você está me enlouquecendo! - Os olhos conectados.

Algo rompeu dentro da mulher, ela achou forças dentro de si para empurrar o bruxo. O Weasley queria uma explicação, então ela daria! Estava cansada de esconder seus próprios sentimentos.

\- Eu não queria isso! - Berrou. - Eu lutei contra, eu não queria estragar as coisas, ok? - Despejou com algumas lágrimas caindo. - Você está sempre rodeado de mulheres e eu sou somente uma agregada da sua família...

Fred interrompeu a ladainha puxando-a para si, não queria mais explicações, pois já tinha entendido. Sorriu abertamente, os olhos com um brilho apaixonado, o ruivo a beijou com ardor quase beirando o desespero. Hermione entregou-se, as mãos agarrando os fios vermelhos, puxando e o arranhando até a nuca.

\- Você é tão idiota, amor. - Fred disse quando se separaram, ofegantes. - Todo esse drama seria evitado se você simplesmente falasse comigo. - Repreendeu afetuosamente.

\- Eu pensei que era invisível. - Confidenciou, ruborizada. - Além disso, você estava com uma garota diferente a cada noite. – Não evitou o tom enciumado.

\- Porque você não olhava para mim! - O Weasley rebateu impulsivo. - Eu fui idiota,... Mas, você também foi. - Sorriu singelo. - Eu gosto de você, ok?

\- Você gosta de mim? - Hermione simplesmente não parecia convencida.

\- Mione. - Respirou fundo, buscando paciência, ela era tão teimosa. - Você afirmou que me desculparia quando eu dissesse a verdade, então... Eu enlouqueci com sua distância porque eu te amo.

\- Você me ama?! - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa, o coração martelava no peito... Várias lembranças, pequenos detalhes, rodaram por sua mente. Sentiu-se a bruxa mais cega da Inglaterra.

\- Acredite,... Eu estou apaixonado, eu quero você! - Ele tocou os lábios dela com furor. - Por que não acredita em mim? - Havia súplica.

\- Eu acredito em você, Fred Weasley. - Cedeu com um sorriso repleto de alívio. Finalmente, o tormento teve fim... E foi melhor do que ela sonhou. - Está desculpado, meu amor. - Beijou-lhe ardentemente.

* * *

N.A.: ounnn Que one mais linda... Esse Fred é um amor mesmo... Ri muito do que ele aprontou no apartamento dela. Parabéns! Bjs bjs,Ártemis.

Fanfic dedicada para Yoko Sakura.

Postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.


End file.
